


Rage Fueled Tropical Striptease

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, Outdoor Sex, Paparazzi, argument, sex in the rain, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one of his typical fan encounters that over steps the mark you have a go at him, your argument soon leading to a rather saucy encounter whilst in the Caribbean!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Fueled Tropical Striptease

“I cannot believe you did it again!” you shouted as you pushed your way into the room, letting the door swing violently behind you, the loud slap of his hand against the wood to stop it hitting him in the face a giveaway that it had come close to wiping that smug grin off his face.

“Oh come on sweetheart, they’re fans, I have to work the PR thing”

“But we’re on bloody holiday!” you pulled the stupid flower garland from your neck, throwing it into the darkness; “You didn’t have to let them get quite so close!”

He stalked past you, going to the large patio doors and opening them, letting the sea breeze into the stale room;

“Look, you knew the bloody drill when we first started going out, I can’t bloody help it that I’m fucking famous!” he was starting to get angry now, the fire starting to rise within him.

“Oh, so now I should just let it slide?”

You pulled at your dress, yanking it over your head and bundling it up, throwing it at your case;

“You were peering down their fucking cleavage!”

“Well at least they were showing some! You wrap yourself up like a nun most of the fucking time!”

He was unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers fumbling with the buttons where he was shaking from rage, eventually he gave up on the last two and ripped the garment from his body, letting it drop to the floor.

“So you want me to parade around with these on show?” you grasped our tits and pushed them together in an obscene gesture;

“Oh I’ve an even better idea, how about I just give up on wearing anything on my top half all together?” you spat out, reaching around and unhooking your bra, letting your tits swing free as you threw the garment at him, laughing as it whacked him around the face. You had to admit that it probably hurt, you had considerably large tits and there was probably more fabric in your bra than 10 of the bra’s the fangirls had been wearing earlier.

He let out a long sigh;

“Now you’re just being ridiculous, you always do this, completely over react when you knew what you were letting yourself in for!”

At that moment one of the typical Caribbean rainstorms suddenly started, making you both jump with the sudden ferocity of the sheer power of the rain that was falling;

“Oh just shut up and close that bloody door!”

He was busy unbuckling the belt to his jeans;

“I’m busy, you want it closed, you do it!” he continued with what he was doing, stepping out of his jeans.

You strode past him in just your heels and knickers, grabbing the handle to the door. Before you could pull the door closed you felt his hand on your wrist, grasping it tight as he suddenly spun you around and dragged you out onto the rain soaked balcony.

“What the fuck are you doing?” you screamed, the cold rain stinging your heated skin

“Perhaps a little drenching will help you calm the fuck down!”

It was only then that you realised he was completely naked; yet again proving to the world that he didn’t wear underwear.

“No! Someone will see us!”

“Oh shut up! No-one will see, our room is on the very end of the building, and unless the paparazzi have decided to go snorkelling at night and in this storm, I can assure you that no-one will see. Now just calm the fuck down!”

You both stood there, face to face as the rain poured over your bodies. The fire still burned in his eyes, the fiery side to his nature coming out, the hot-blooded redhead part of him he usually kept under control surging to the surface. Something rubbed at your stomach, and glancing down you saw that his massive cock was standing hard and proud, prodding at you insistently.

He grasped your chin and pulled your gaze up to his face, his lips crashing against yours as he pushed his tongue between your lips, a display of dominance that had your rage slipping away as his strong hands gripped onto your waist, pulling you hard against his lean body.

Suddenly he pulled away leaving you gasping for air but desperate for more, the heat pooling between your thighs as it wasn’t just the rain that was soaking through your knickers.

“Turn around” he growled, not waiting for you to comply as he spun you around, forcing your hands against the balcony rail. He kicked your legs further apart; “Don’t you fucking dare let go of that rail”

The next thing you knew he was rubbing his hand between your legs, cupping your sex through the soaked fabric. Suddenly he took the garment in his hands, tearing it from your body with a loud ripping sound;

“Hey! I liked those!”

“Oh shut up, I’ll buy you ten more pairs”

The scrap of fabric fell to the floor, draping over one of your feet like a wet fish. Shaking your foot a little to get it off he took his chance and moved your legs even further apart, splayed wide for him as his hand found your dripping cunt, his fingers sliding between your puffed lips, your slick wetness coating them as he rubbed against your clit.

He slowly dragged his fingers back, running the length of your slit, swirling briefly at the entrance to your cunt before running up your crack, dancing over your asshole as you sucked in a sharp breath.

You heard a dark chuckle behind you, not his normal carefree laugh, this was more sinister;

“Hold still”

You felt the warmth of his thighs against the back of yours, his hand pressed against your back, pushing your forwards until your breasts swung beneath you.

Suddenly you were filled, his massive girth stretching you from his rear angle. He stilled within your walls and you could feel every vein and ridge of him as he oh so slowly pulled out, just the tip still within you and leaving you whimpering;

“Oh... please... don’t stop...”

“As you wish my dear”

He thrust back into you, fast and deep, setting off at a punishing pace that soon had your breasts bouncing, slapping against your ribcage as he rocked your body.

The wet sounds of skin against skin filling the night chorus, the storm still raging overhead as the rain poured over your bodies.

You were already so close, the pull and tug of his cock against your most sensitive of parts proving to be too much and soon you were coming, screaming out as he fucked you harder and harder, his fingers digging into your hips so much that his nails were leaving small crescents in your skin. He leant forward and bit into your shoulder, a feral act that sent you over the edge, coming with a scream as he emptied himself deep within you, his balls tightening as he coated your womb with his seed.

He held you there for a few moments, both of you trying to catch your breath as the rain continued to pour over you. Finally he softened and pulled out of you, his cum dripping down your inner thigh as he helped you stand straight, wrapping his arms around you torso as the two of you stepped inside, helping you slip your heels off as he passed you one of the soft fluffy towels before grabbing one for himself, you both dried yourselves off.

He took your hand and led you to the big bed, without a word he pulled back the covers and stepped in, pulling you in with him, wrapping his arms around your body as he kissed your forehead, the both of you quickly falling asleep.

The next day you slept in late, ordering room service as you spent the morning and most of the afternoon in bed, doing what you two did best. Mid afternoon there was a knock at the door and a shout from the other side;

“Newspapers”

You watched as he got out of bed, walking slightly bow legged from the amount of time he’d spend fucking you. Wrapping a towel around his waist he opened the door, reaching down and grabbing the pile of British newspapers from the carpeted hallway. He walked back into the room, closing the door behind him and suddenly froze.

“What’s wrong darling?” you asked, worried.

His face had paled; he held two of the newspapers up;

‘British Hunk’s Caribbean Adventure’ and the slightly more lowbrow; ‘Having a MARVELous time’

“Fuck”

“You could say that... I guess there were paparazzi out there after all... you were right darling... for once...”

You threw a pillow at him, furious that your assets were plastered across the front page of a national newspaper. His soft laughter didn’t help, walking up to you and pressing his body over yours;

“Shall we have another argument darling? I so enjoyed the last one...”

 

 


End file.
